Comment Teddy Lupin a découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas
by Fairly Nuts
Summary: ...ou quelque chose comme ça. Teddy veut rencontrer le Père Noël mais il est très déçu quand il le voit. Fluffy one-shot. Traduction de Muppetmadness.


**Titre original **: How Teddy Lupin Found Out Santa Isn't Real

**Auteur** : Muppetmadness

**Titre français **: Comment Teddy Lupin a découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

**Traductrice** : Fairly Nuts

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à J. , l'histoire à Muppetmadness.

* * *

Comment Teddy Lupin a découvert que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

Teddy Lupin voulait voir le Père Noël.

Il avait voulu le voir sur le Chemin de Traverse mais Tonton Harry avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Teddy devait aller chez Tonton Drago et ensuite aller au Terrier par Cheminette et voir touuuut les autres enfants avec leurs jouets qui venaient de « La Maison du Père Noël » alors que lui il n'avait rien eu.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était Noël et Teddy savait que le Père Noël serait au Terrier cette nuit pour apporter les cadeaux à tout le monde. Il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé veiller pour voir le Père Noël. Il savait que le Père Noël saurait s'il était en train de dormir ou non.

Mais il n'avait pas mangé le _mince pie_ (1) que Mme Weasley lui avait proposé, même s'il en voulait vraiment, et au lieu de ça il avait laissé sa part pour le Père Noël. Il pensait que ça ne dérangerait pas trop le Père Noël si un petit garçon était réveillé, surtout si le petit garçon lui avait donné sa délicieuse tartelette au repas de ce soir. Mais, juste pour être un peu plus prudent, Teddy s'était faufilé dans la chambre que Tonton Harry et Tonton Drago partageaient et avait pris la cape d'invisibilité qu'il savait se trouver là. Ce fut ainsi qu'il descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

Et Teddy Lupin vit Tonton Harry embrasser le Père Noël.

Teddy se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que ce que faisait Tonton Harry n'était pas bien parce que tous les adultes s'étaient disputés il y a trèèèès longtemps à propos de Tonton Harry et Tonton Drago.

Tonton Harry avait dit à Teddy que ses parents s'étaient aimés très fort et qu'on ne devrait pas embrasser quelqu'un à moins qu'on ne l'aime et cet amour c'était quand deux personnes, peu importe qui elles étaient, tenaient beaucoup l'une à l'autre. Tonton Drago avait dit que Tonton Harry était prude et avait demandé ce qu'il en était de trois personnes, Tonton Harry lui avait lancé un regard d'avertissement et avait dit que si deux personnes s'aimaient c'était suffisant et qu'elles ne devraient embrasser que cette autre personne si elles savaient ce qui était bon pour elles.

Alors Teddy savait que Tonton Harry n'était pas gentil parce que Tonton Harry embrassait Tonton Drago quand il pensait que Teddy ne regardait pas, ils se faisaient des câlins touuut le temps et ils se regardaient comme M. et Mme Weasley le faisaient. Et des fois quand ils se regardaient comme ça, ils ne l'entendaient pas les appeler et il devait venir et tirer sur leur robe pour avoir leur attention. Teddy pensait que c'était peut-être ça l'amour.

Teddy ne savait pas quoi faire. Tonton Harry et Papa Noël étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser. Si Tonton Drago le découvrait, Teddy était sûr qu'il serait très triste. Et Teddy ne voulait pas que son Tonton Drago soit triste. Mais tous les adultes disaient de toujours dire la vérité, alors il devait le dire à Tonton Drago… pas vrai ? Il décida de gronder Tonton Harry d'abord et de le faire arrêter d'embrasser Papa Noël. Il jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur le sol et tapa du pied. Papa Noël et Tonton Harry s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Bien.

« C'est pas bien ce que tu fais !

-Teddy ! Dirent Tonton Harry et Papa Noël en même temps.

-C'est pas bien ce que tu fais ! Répéta Teddy. »

Tonton Harry semblait triste. Teddy essayait de ne pas faire attention, il avait été méchant et il devait se sentir triste à cause de ça.

« Teddy, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de l'amour ?

-Que c'était deux personnes qui tenaient l'une à l'autre. Répondit Teddy en lançant un regard furieux. »

Papa Noël regarda Tonton Harry, ils semblaient tristes tous les deux maintenant. Alors Papa Noël dit :

« Oui, Teddy. Deux personnes. Ça veut dire que… parfois c'est un homme et une femme, comme Tonton Ron et Tatie Hermione. Et parfois ça peut être deux hommes. Ce n'est pas pour autant méchant ou mal. »

Teddy soupira impatiemment, les mains sur les hanches donnant sa meilleure imitation de Mme Weasley quand elle est en colère.

« Oui évidemment. Je le sais _ça_ ! »

Tonton Harry sembla choqué.

« T-tu le sais ?

-Oui parce que tu aimes Tonton Drago.

-Teddy- Teddy qui t'a dit ça ?

-Personne. Mais c'est vrai hein ? Alors t'es méchant parce que t'as embrassé quelqu'un qui était pas Tonton Drago. »

Papa Noël commença à rire mais s'arrêta rapidement quand Teddy sentit des larmes de frustrations dans ses yeux.

« C'est pas drôle ! Tu vas rendre Tonton Drago triste parce que tu l'aimes plus. Je te déteste !

-Teddy- tu ne- le Père Noël n'est pas- Bégaya Tonton Harry. Il lança un coup d'œil au Père Noël. »

Teddy était en colère contre lui de pleurer mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rien n'allait. Et Papa Noël se moquait de lui.

« Je te déteste aussi Père Noël. Et je veux pas de tes cadeaux pourris. »

Alors Papa Noël enleva sa barbe. Teddy était trop choqué pour pleurer, il était aussi trop choqué pour respirer.

« Teddy, c'est moi. C'est Tonton Drago.

-Ton-Tonton Drago ?

-Oui. Tu vois ? Tonton Harry n'a pas été méchant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tonton Drago regarda Tonton Harry et murmura :

« Désolé. »

Tonton Harry sourit à Tonton Drago et dit :

« Ça va. Il fallait faire un choix entre le fait qu'il croit en l'idée du Père Noël ou qu'il croit en ses Oncles. Je sais duquel il a le plus besoin. »

Teddy était toujours silencieux, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Tu vas bien Teddy ?

-Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Mon Tonton Drago c'est le Père Noël ! »

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Le _mince pie _est une tartelette fourrée soit à la viande et aux épices, soit aux fruits secs servie traditionnellement à Noël en Grande-Bretagne.


End file.
